CS Bangarang
by oncertwice
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots and drabbles that I'll be writing for this summer's CS Bangarang on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

He knows what she needs.

It didn't take him long to learn, and over the course of their time together, he's learned what she enjoys.

(A lingering touch here, a kiss there, a pinch here or maybe a bite in _just _the right spot, and she's putty in his hand.)

It's never too long before he has her quivering and wanting, panting out his name.

He's always fancied himself a quick learner.

* * *

But she's got a few tricks of her own.

Maybe not physical ones like his, but she knows what he likes.

Sometimes it's _"Oh, Killian!," _sometimes it's just the word "_please_," sometimes it's "_Yes, Captain_,_" _sometimes it doesn't even take words.

Just a sigh or a whimper can set him off, driving him wild with lust as his instincts take over and he pushes her down into the mattress, hand snaking between them to give her what she needs while he takes his pleasure.

She's always loved the fact that she knows how to make him lose control.

* * *

However, when it's slow, that's something that they truly enjoy.

The way that they fall into each other's arms as hands caress and mouths explore.

She loves the way he undresses her, as if she's a gift to be preserved and cherished, undoing her buttons one by one, stopping every so often to press light kisses to the skin he's just exposed.

He can't get enough of her when she's like this. Sultry and wanton. He relishes in the way she takes off his pants, all the while looking into his eyes, shy smile creeping its way onto her lips.

Maybe it's the way he thrusts slowly and gently into her. Or the way he whispers soft endearments and encouragements in her ear.

_(Just like that, love._

_You're bloody brilliant, you know that?_

_You always feel so amazing, Emma, so bloody perfect.)_

He can never help but to smile when her eyes roll back in her head. When she's so close that she can't even keep them open because he's pulling her under and all he can think about is the pleasure that he is bringing her.

That he is the source of her contentment, her happiness.

(Maybe he likes that most of all.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Christ, Emma," Killian whines as he pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, "just pick a sodding channel already."

They have the apartment to themselves for a night, and she has decided that it would be great to just watch a movie— if only she could settle on one.

Emma huffs at him, spooning more ice cream into her mouth and setting the bowl down as she keeps her eyes trained on the TV screen. "Just be patient, Killian. There are so many things to choose from."

Finally at the end of his rope, Killian reaches over her body and tries to grab the remote from her hand. "You are too indecisive, Swan. Just let me pick."

She jerks the remote away from his probing hand, holding it just out of his reach while still trying to control the TV. "No way. You don't even know how to work the thing."

He leans back at that and raises an eyebrow at her. "Be that as it may, I could still do a better job than you are, love."

Emma laughs at that and pushes him all the way back to where he had been sitting originally. "Yeah, I'll bet." She turns her attention back to the screen just has his body lunges over hers. "Killian, cut it out!"

"Give me the control, Emma!"

She pushes him back again and jumps up from the couch. "Not unless you can catch me."

They stare at each other for a moment before she darts out of the living room, making a beeline for the stairs.

He jets off after her, catching her by the ankle before she can make it to the top.

When she turns to look at him, he smiles dangerously before securing his hook into one of the belt loops of her jeans. He pulls her down the stairs and presses his body into hers to keep her from escaping.

Emma's breath hitches in her throat when she feels the hard metal of his hook pressing into her hip, but she tries to keep calm, showing no outward signs of defeat.

"Does the lady concede?" He asks tauntingly, bringing his hand up to tangle in her hair as he waits for an answer.

Emma has already forgotten what he's even talking about— all she can focus on his the thrill of his fingers in her hair and the heat of his body pressed up against her.

She throws the remote over his shoulder and when he gets up to run after it, she tackles him to the floor.

He rolls over so that he can look at her as she straddles his hips. "Swan, what the bloody hell are y—"

She silences him with a heated kiss, her teeth nipping and tugging at his bottom lip until he opens for her, granting her entrance as her tongue sweeps into his mouth.

She moans into Killian's mouth as his hand and hook come to her hips, resting there as he breaks the kiss to look up at her.

"What about the movie?"

Emma laughs huskily and traces her fingers over his jaw, shaking her head. "Forget the movie. I have something else on my mind now."

Killian raises an eyebrow, but whatever snarky comment or innuendo he was about to make dies on his lips as she claims them with hers again.

He groans when he tastes the chocolate that lingers on her tongue, savoring her the way that she'd savored her ice cream. He rolls them over, pressing her into the hard floor of the living room as her hands come up to unbutton his shirt.

"Emma," he pants her name out between kisses, halting her progress as he looks her in the eye. "Don't you want to go to the bedroom?"

She shakes her head with a roll of her hips, biting back a moan when she feels the bulge of his desire pressing further against her.

He lets out a primal grunt as he shakes out of his shirt, bringing his lips down to her neck so that he can nip at her sensitive skin while she fumbles with opening his pants.

Leaning his weight on his left arm, he snakes his hand between them and flicks open the button of her jeans, pushing his hand into her underwear.

His breathing turns heavy when he feels how hot and slick she is, already aching for his attention. He draws a finger through her slit, bringing her wetness up to her clit before fluttering over it in quick circles meant to excite and tease her.

She heaves a frustrated sigh and pushes his hand away so that she can wiggle out of her pants and underwear. Once she's kicked them off, she pulls him down to her and wraps a hand around him, guiding him into her waiting heat. "No more foreplay, pirate. Fuck me."

He smirks at her frustration and obliges her, pushing into her in one smooth stroke.

Emma keens loudly at the intrusion, pressing her nails into his naked back as the rough material of his pants rubs harshly against the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

"Gods, Emma, you always feel so..." He trails off as he starts to thrust into her, losing himself in the feeling of being inside of her.

He tugs the neck of her tank top down, pulling her bra with it so that he can lavish her chest with wet, open-mouthed kisses. He laves the flat of his tongue against the curve of one breast before making his way up to her pebbled nipple, sucking it into his mouth and tugging gently at it with his teeth.

Emma's walls clench with the added stimulation and he feels it, grunting against her skin as she grinds further into him.

They are both breathing heavily now, and she knows they must look a sight— in a tangled heap on the living room floor _(him, shirt off, pants pushed down around his waist, and her, pants off with her shirt pulled down under her breasts)—_ but she doesn't care.

She can't even think about it too long before he's quickened his pace, hitting her _right there, right fucking there_ with every sharp thrust of his hips.

She plants her feet on the floor so that she can push her hips into his, meeting him halfway as sweat begins to bead on his forehead.

"Emma, I'm getting close," he breathes out his warning through clenched teeth as he snakes his hand between them to give her what she needs, drawing quick and ardent circles over her sex as she begins to approach her peak.

Her rhythm falters when he hits her with a particularly forceful thrust, causing her sweat-slicked shoulders to slide along the hardwood floor. "God, Killian, don't stop."

Emma returns her legs to his waist and uses them to pull him in closer, forcing him just that little bit deeper. They both groan at the change in angle as he picks up the pace yet again, working his hips against hers until she is clawing at his shoulders in an attempt to keep herself in one piece.

He lowers his lips to her ear and lets out a sigh as he presses his chest into hers. His warm breath ghosts over her already-heated skin, somehow still managing to raise goosebumps. "Come for me, Emma. I need to feel you."

His words shoot straight through her, causing her to gasp and moan. He begins to circle his hips deliberately, grazing her clit every time he thrusts into her.

"Killian, I'm-" She is cut off by her own orgasm as it crashes down over her, causing her to clamp down on Killian as he chases his own release, finding it just a few moments later.

He stills above her, body stiffened with his climax, for a few seconds before he relaxes on top of her, pressing her into the floor with his weight.

A few minutes pass before either of them says anything, both just enjoying the afterglow of their union.

Killian moves first, rolling off of her and pulling his pants back up his waist. "I hate to break it to you, Swan, but I think that movie night has been spoiled."

Emma giggles as she rises from the floor, removing her shirt and bra. "_Be that as it may_," she taunts him as she walks towards the stairs and begins to climb them, "I think I know of another way to pass the time. That is, if you're up for it."

She doesn't hear it when he gets up from where he'd been sitting, so she's taken completely by surprise when she feels him pinning her naked body against the stairs. "You should know that when it comes to you, darling, I'm up for anything."

Emma suppresses the shiver that threatens to roll down her spine when she feels his fingers digging into her hip. She sighs when he begins to kiss the back of her neck, embers of desire beginning to reawaken as heat pools low in her stomach.

"Good," she answers him breathily, "but I think we should try to make it to a bed this time."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was actually prompted for this one, but decided to throw it into the Bangarang tag anyway— Killian discovers porn, and Emma happens upon the scene.**

* * *

Killian had been living with Emma for a short time since that night outside of Granny's.

In the evenings, when she would come home from work tired and weary, he would soothe her aching muscles and listen to her talk about her day.

However while she was gone, he was left to his own devices.

Some days he'd go for a walk down to the docks, others we would stay in and read a book, sometimes, if he'd had a particularly _active_ evening the night before, he could somehow manage to sleep until noon.

But today, he decided to try something new. He'd always wondered how to work that talking box (he could hear Emma's voice in his head, reprimanding him— _"It's not a 'talking box,' Killian. It's called a television."_) in the living room, and he decided that today was as good a day as any to try and figure it out.

He pushed at random buttons on the machine's exterior, grunting in triumph when it jumped to life and faces appeared on its screen.

He sauntered over to the couch and sat down on it, reaching for the control and pointing it at the television. Killian pressed buttons experimentally, deciding to stick to the one he noticed was able to change the picture on the screen.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, absently flipping through different channels.

He didn't really get much from the experience, only staying on each channel for a few seconds. He caught glimpses of many things— _there were people cooking, footage of animals in the wild, people singing, a naked woman, more people cooking._

He furrowed his brow after he registered what he'd just seen. He stared at the control for a few minutes, trying to figure out how to make it go back before he found the correct button, pushing it enthusiastically and leaning back in the couch when the naked woman returned to the screen.

Only, it wasn't just a naked woman. That is to say, she wasn't alone.

The woman was walking across a room to a man, who like her, was also in the nude.

He was sitting on a couch, knees apart and cock jutting upwards, as she stood between his legs and dropped to her knees.

Killian had never seen anything like this before, and he wasn't quite sure that he ever would again, so he decided to seize the moment and watch the curious film to see what would happen next.

To Killian's surprise, the woman lowered her mouth onto the man's straining cock, and his head fell back as she began to bob her head up and down in his lap.

Killian felt his loins begin to stir as he watched the display before him. Seeing the woman on her knees reminded him of how much he enjoyed having Emma in that same position.

(_Her lips wrapped around his cock, his hand in her hair, encouraging her with soft moans and praises as she brings him up and over the edge—_)

At the thought of Emma on her knees his pants tightened even more, making him shift uncomfortably in the couch. Before he was even sure of his actions his hand was travelling south to open his pants.

He sighed heavily when his cock sprang free of its confines, already leaking precum as he squeezed the shaft experimentally. He swiped his thumb over the head, closing his eyes as a strangled moan slipped over his lips.

Killian returned his gaze to the television to see that the man was now taking the woman from behind, slamming his hips into hers with enough force to make her moan with each thrust.

He moved his hand in time with the other man's thrusts, raising his hips to meet his hand each time he stroked downward, mimicking the one thing he truly wanted.

He abandoned the couple on screen, closing his eyes and imagining Emma was there with him. He could picture her clearly— _the kiss-bruised lips, the tousled hair, the red tint that lovemaking always brought forth from her fair skin_— and used the image to fuel his desires, picking up the pace of his hand as he brokenly moaned her name.

"_Emma_," His hand closed just a little tighter around his shaft, increasing the friction as the moans from the woman on the screen began to pick up.

He was torn from his private moment when he heard the familiar scrape of keys in the lock.

The door swung open, and Emma was standing in the doorway, curiosity evident on her face.

"Swan," he smiled at her warmly, shifting in the couch to get a better look at her. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon." There was no trace of guilt or shock in his voice, just genuine surprise.

He lifted the remote and waved it at her. "I learned how to work the box."

Emma's eyes shifted from Killian to the TV and back. She looked him over, taking in his flushed cheeks and the light sheen of sweat that was beginning to form on his brow.

"Uh, yeah. I can see that. What's going on?" She walked further into the apartment, setting her keys down on the kitchen table and draping her jacket over a chair.

"I was enjoying the facilities, love." He flashed her a cheeky grin before he motioned for her to join him on the couch. He had turned his eyes back to the TV and was watching it with rapt attention as the man on screen had his face between the woman's thighs. "I didn't know that such things could be broadcasted."

Emma watched the TV for a moment before turning to Killian, noticing his straining erection as she sat down next to him. A bolt of pure lust coursed through her body as he took the erotic sight before her. "Looks like you've been busy."

He winked at her as he brought his hand back to his cock, squeezing it and pumping it a few times.

Emma knew that he was only trying to rile her up, but it was working— and _fast_. She wasn't going to give in so easily, but that wasn't going to stop her from playing along.

She stood from the couch and stripped completely naked, only looking back to Killian as she sat back down and trailed a hand down her body, stopping once she'd reached the apex of her thighs.

She winked back at him and tried her best to bite back a laugh when his hand stopped moving.

"Emma, what are you doing?" He asked her as he appraised her with narrowed eyes, curious as to where she was going with this.

She looked at him as she ran a finger through her folds, bringing her wetness up to her clit, making slow circles over it. "Same as you, Killian. I'm _enjoying the facilities_."

He let out an appreciative groan when she began to pick up the pace on her clit, letting a throaty sigh escape her as her head fell back.

"Bloody hell, Emma." He lunged at her but she stopped him, putting her foot on his chest and pushing him back down. She smiled and shook her head at him.

"I thought you were watching the TV?"

He made a frustrated face at her as he grunted in disapproval. "I'm unsure of how you expect me to watch anything else when you're behaving this way, Swan. What do you expect me to do?"

She actually laughed at that and, gods damn him, his cock twitched at the combination of happiness and lust that sat before him. "Follow my lead."

He stared at her for a moment or two before he stood from the couch, shucking off his clothes as well.

Emma couldn't help but moan at the sight of his naked form. All muscle and sex, with just the right amount of hair. Hair that trailed from his chest down to his prominent arousal.

She tore her eyes away from his cock to look into his eyes. "You ought to do something about that."

He sat down on the couch again, but this time facing her. He brought her closer so that she had her legs draped over his.

"Killian, what are you—" she broke off on a moan when he dragged two fingers through her folds, stealing her wetness and using it to aid him in his own endeavor.

"You're always so wet, Emma." He sighed as he rubbed her essence over his cock, fighting back the moan that threatened to fall over his lips.

"Oh my god, Killian," Emma sighed as she inserted two fingers into herself, making sure to maintain eye contact with him as she breathed out shakily. "I want you so badly."

"Aye," he answered her, suddenly more in control than he'd been expecting himself to be, "but I want you to watch you, Emma. I want to see you make yourself come."

His words drove her even closer to the edge as she threw her head back, letting a strangled cry escape her throat. "I'm so close."

Killian had all but forgotten about the film that started it all, turning his head to look at the TV once more. The couple on screen were fucking again, this time with the woman on her back.

He returned his gaze to Emma just as the first wave of her orgasm crashed down over her. She pulled her fingers out and rubbed them hurriedly over her clit in an attempt at prolonging her pleasure.

Killian had to stop stroking his cock in order to keep himself from coming. He was far from finished.

"Come over here." He beckoned to her, and once she came back to herself, she looked at him, cheeks flushed and bottom lip red from her teeth biting at it harshly.

He sat upright in the couch again, facing the TV. He pulled Emma into his lap and positioned his cock at her entrance, allowing her to glide down onto his length as they both watched the couple on the screen.

Emma felt him stretching her, the angle making him feel even bigger than usual, but she was so turned on that she adjusted within moments.

His hand gripped her hip tightly, keeping her from moving for a few seconds— he always loved to enjoy the snug warmth of her sheath— before loosening his grip and allowing her to grind down into his lap, both of them sighing as he pressed as deeply into her as he could.

When Emma rolled her head back to rest it on his shoulder, he kissed her neck and breathed out into her ear, "Watch the television, darling."

She sat up and looked at the screen, watching as the man pulled the woman's legs up to his shoulders, angling his hips as he thrust into her.

Emma brought her hands up to her chest, squeezing her breasts as she watched, struggling to maintain her rhythm as she bounced in Killian's lap. "Killian, I'm close."

Killian leaned further back into the couch so that he could thrust upwards into her, his skin slapping harshly against hers. She cried out, and he brought his hand down to where they were connected and used a finger to press down on her clit.

When he felt her walls grip him tightly, he moved his finger, causing Emma to shoot over the edge once more, calling out his name as she writhed in ecstasy.

He sat up now, caging her in his arms as he breathed hotly onto her skin. "Emma," he growled into the back of her neck, "I'm coming."

She took the hint and started to grind down on him with even more fervor, drawing out his orgasm as he held her body tightly up against his.

When he released her, she stood from the couch, only so that she could turn around and straddle his lap. She kissed him deeply, allowing him to flick his tongue into her mouth as his hand and hook rested on her hips. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting anything like this when I left for work today."

He laughed, still somewhat out of breath and handed her the remote. "Well, I wasn't expecting to find such programming on that box of yours."

"_Television._" She corrected him as she rolled off of his lap, closing her eyes and relaxing into the couch. "Besides, that was nothing. You should see what they have on the internet."

She only realized what she'd said when she opened her eyes to see Killian staring at her with both eyebrows raised.

"Swan, I haven't a sodding clue what this 'internet' is, but if you give me a few minutes, I'd be more than happy to let you show me."

Emma shook her head and got up from the couch. She definitely wasn't going to be able to recover enough to do that tonight, but if he could manage to wait a few days, she would be ready to blow his mind.

(Among other things.)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was prompted for this one, too, but, y'know, whatever. "Killian finds Emma's vibrator."**

* * *

After Henry had shown Emma all of the available apartments he'd found, she knew right away which one she wanted to call her home.

They moved into it within the next few weeks, and now that they finally had their own place, it was up to Emma and Killian to unpack the boxes.

They had had help to bring them into the apartment, but now that all of the heavy lifting was done, they were left on their own to clear out the clutter.

Emma meticulously sorted all of the boxes by destination— _kitchen, living room, Henry's room, master bedroom, etc.— _and made sure Killian knew which were supposed to go where.

"Okay," she sighed, handing him two boxes, a large one with a smaller one stacked on top, "these go in our room."

When he turned to put the boxes away, he heard her voice call to him again, "And don't look in the one on top, Killian!"

He raised an eyebrow at that, but showed no outward signs of interest, humming his understanding and heading off toward the back of the apartment.

Once he was safely in their bedroom, he set the box down and opened it immediately, finding nothing but some old letters, some worn out books, and— what is _this_?

He picked up what appeared to be a cylindrical device of a curious shape. He held it out in front himself, examining it with a raised eyebrow.

Killian decided that he wasn't going to be able to figure out what it was, so he went back into the kitchen and found Emma digging through boxes on the floor.

"Swan, what is this?"

At the sight of her vibrator in Killian's hand, Emma felt her face go white and then beet red. "Killian, did you look in my box?"

He cracked a boyish smile and shrugged his shoulders. "You know I had to. You can't just tell a pirate not to do something, love. It was almost an outright invitation."

"No, it wasn't." Emma jumped to her feet and briskly walked over to him, trying to grab the toy from his hand as he held it out of her reach. "It was the exact _opposite_ of an invitation. Now give it back."

Killian ducked around her, walking to the other side of the room while staring at the object that was able to cause such a commotion.

"Not until you tell me what it is. It's certainly unlike anything I've ever seen."

"Killian, this is not fair."

He mocked her with a pouting face and folded his arms across his chest. "Well, if you're going to be so obstinate, I could always go out and ask someone else."

He took a step backward toward the door, and Emma followed him.

"No! Wait!" She heaved a deep breath, covering her face with one hand, the other resting on her hip. "I will tell you, but, once I do, you have to put it back where you found it. And never bring it up to _anyone_. Are we agreed?"

Killian nodded eagerly as he waited for her to start speaking. "Go on, then."

Emma blinked a few times before leveling her shoulders with a loud sigh. "It is a toy, that is used for sex."

He raised his eyebrows at that, raising the 'toy' again and looking it over with great scrutiny. "A toy for sex?" He stared at it for a few moments more before his eyes darted back to her. "Have you had need for this since we've been together? Do I not gratify, you, Emma?"

She ran a hand through her hair and groaned aloud. "Killian, I haven't needed to use that since we've been together. Now, please, go put it back."

He gets a devilish glint in his eye as he crosses the floor to her, dropping kisses along her shoulder and neck, making his way up to her ear. He dropped his voice to a whisper as his lips ghosted over the shell of her ear. "Show me how it works."

Emma jumped back and snatched the vibrator from his hand. "No, way, Killian. Not after you looked in my box. You shouldn't even know about this thing." She turned away from him to return the toy to its hiding place.

He looked at her, mouth agape, as he followed her into their bedroom. "Come now, Emma. It's bad form to punish a man for his curiosity."

She rolled her eyes as she put the vibrator and its box on the top shelf of their closet. "I'm not punishing you for your curiosity. I'm punishing you because you were snooping."

Killian crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her defiantly. "Well, then, Swan. I guess you'll be reacquainting yourself with that toy of yours, because until you show me how it works, it will be your only means of satisfaction."

Emma raised her eyebrows at that, mouth falling open. "You're punishing me for punishing you?" She relaxed her features and put her hands on her hips. "Fine. You'll crack before I do, anyway."

* * *

It had been over a week since their argument, and Emma was surprised by how well Killian was dealing with their lack of intimacy.

She, however, was going crazy. She'd been desperate for him for a few days now, but she had a plan to get him to give in.

Emma put on her sexiest lingerie, and called him into their bedroom.

Killian raised his head when he heard her voice, and followed it to its source.

When he saw her, his mouth fell open. She laughed seductively and he knew it was too late to pretend he wasn't affected when she walked over to him and kissed him roughly, palming at the bulge in his pants.

"Come on, Killian," she breathed into his ear, nipping at the lobe before planting a trail of wet kisses on his neck, "aren't you tired of this already? I want you so badly. I bet you I'm so ready that you could just slide right in."

She giggled when he swallowed hard, clearly struggling to resist her advances. When she reached for the zipper of his pants, he grabbed her wrist and held it firmly. "Show me, how it works."

Emma dropped the act the moment he spoke. "Are you seriously still thinking about that?"

He could tell by her tone that she wasn't going to give him what he wanted, so he turned and opened the door. "I'm going to go for a walk. See you in an hour, darling."

Emma watched, dumbfounded, as Killian left the room. She sat down on the bed when she heard the door to the apartment close.

Her plan had failed, and now there was only one thing left to do.

_"I guess you'll be reacquainting yourself with that toy of yours, because until you show me how it works, it will be your only means of satisfaction."_

* * *

Killian had only taken a few steps into the night air when he decided to go back for his jacket.

He climbed the steps to their apartment and walked into it, eyes roaming about the space in search of it.

As he hustled about the room, he could hear faint moans coming from the back hallway, and he decided to follow the sound to see just what Emma was up to.

It lead him to the door of their bedroom, and he peeked in to see Emma on the bed lying naked on her back, with her hand between her legs, moaning his name.

Her fingers danced over her clit and she dragged them through her folds, turning herself on even more.

A sly smile crept across his face as he watched her touch herself. He was proud of the fact that he drove her so wild without even touching her. His hand was on the doorknob when he saw her reach off to the side and pull over the toy he'd found all those days ago.

All thoughts of interrupting her flew out of his mind when he realized that he was finally going to be able to see how the sodding thing was used.

Emma held it in her hands and pushed a button on one end, causing it to make a faint buzzing sound. Killian watched, eyes wide as she lowered the toy to her clit and held it there, a long and throaty sigh escaping her lips ans she threw her head back, lying still on the bed.

He felt his cock jump at the sight before him, Emma writhing and moaning his name as she pleasured herself, her hands roaming over her body. She used her free hand and cupped a breast, kneading it and pinching her nipple as her breathing began to pick up.

Killian could take it no more, he freed himself from his trousers and gripped his cock firmly, sliding his fist up and down the shaft as he watched Emma with rapt attention.

But what he saw next put him even further on-edge.

Emma removed the toy from her clit and slid in inside of herself, causing her back to arch off of the bed.

Killian's breath caught in his throat as she began to move the toy in and out, simulating the one thing she'd been craving.

His hand started moving faster of its own accord, losing the finesse of his movements as she started to cry out his name.

"Killian! Oh god, yes, just like that. You always feel so good."

He moaned in the back of his throat as her breathing went shallow, her pants and moans travelling across the room and fueling him on as he approached his climax.

But suddenly, Emma stopped. She sat up in the bed and looked directly at him. She smiled and shook her head, motioning for him to come in. "I knew that you'd be back soon."

"Bloody temptress," Killian growled as he crossed the room, whipping off his shirt on his way over to the bed.

Emma kneeled on the bed and he kneeled in front of her, catching her face in his hand and hook as he kissed her deeply, all of the sexual tension from the past week melting away as she reached for his cock, stroking it as she talked to him between kisses.

"So, has your curiosity been sated?" She giggled when he grunted in response, trailing kisses down her neck, stopping just above her shoulder and biting her firmly.

"Yes, it has. But we can talk about that later, alright?"

Emma nodded in agreement as his lips crashed down on hers again, making her moan as he guided her onto her back and wriggled out of his pants.

He kissed a trail down her stomach and went straight down to where she was aching for him, kissing each of her thighs once before turning his attention back to her dripping sex.

He licked a solid line through her folds and Emma's whole body jumped, unaccustomed to the feel of him after having to wait for so long.

"Oh, yes, Killian. God, I missed this."

He quirked an eyebrow at that, although she couldn't see it. He latched onto her clit, sucking it into his mouth and smiling when she cried out his name.

He kissed her thigh again as he traced two fingers through her wetness, bringing them down to her entrance and inserting them slowly, making her whine in the back of her throat "Missed _this_? Or missed _me_?"

He laughed when Emma wiggled her hips, trying to force his fingers deeper into her. "I missed you, okay? Now, please, make me come."

A devilish glint sparkled in his eyes as he plunged his fingers into her, working them in and out until she was quivering around them.

"Yes, Killian. I'm so close." She whined, breath coming and leaving in short bursts as her orgasm washed over her, knocking the air from her lungs as Killian's fingers worked her through it.

"Gods, Emma. You are so tight." He praised her as he removed his fingers, bringing them up to his lips and sucking them clean. "I can't wait to fell you come around my cock."

"Not so fast, pirate," she warned him as he pushed him onto his back, "I want to have my fun, too."

She prompted him to open his legs and she crawled between them, her eyes set on his straining erection. She took it into one and gripped it by the base, sighing against it, making him jump.

Emma gave a throaty chuckle before she licked him from base to tip, reveling in the drawn-out groan that came from him.

She took him into her mouth, flicking her tongue along the underside of his shaft as he gripped the bedsheets with a clenched fist.

"Emma," he sighed her name as sweat began to bead his brow, his hips thrusting upward into his mouth every time it came down again. After over a week of going without, he was already on-edge. Each stroke of her hot, wet mouth brought him closer and closer to his peak.

He yelped when he felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat, and brought his hand down to her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Emma, I need you."

She released him with a wet pop, stroking him with her hand a few times before crawling up his body and straddling him, a knee of either side of his hips.

Using one of her hands, she guided him to her entrance and suck down onto him without preamble, gasping at the feeling of being so full and complete. "Fuck, Killian." She sighed, taking a moment to adjust to his girth.

His hand and hook came to her hips and his fingers dug into her skin. "Emma, move."

She braced her hands on his chest as she began to grind her hips into his, swaying back and forth as the bed started to creak beneath them.

His hand traveled over her body, tracing patterns into her skin as he glided over her breasts, down to her ass, and back around to pay some attention to her clit, which made her squirm as she tried to maintain her rhythm.

Emma sat up and brought her hands to her breasts as she began to bounce in his lap.

The sound of their skin slapping together echoed throughout the room as she brought herself closer and closer to another orgasm. "Oh my god, Killian," she moaned, out of breath, "I'm almost there."

She laid her body down on top of his so that they were chest-to-chest. Killian wrapped his arms around her as he bent his knees, bracing his feet on the bed as he began to thrust upward into her.

It didn't take long before Emma was thrown over the edge, clenching and fluttering around his cock as he continued to drill into her.

"Fuck, Swan." He croaked out her name as his orgasm caught up to him, causing him to spurt his release deep inside of her as his hips slowed to a halt.

They laid in silence for a few moments before Emma rolled off of him with a sigh.

He followed her, draping an arm over her waist as he snuggled in behind her. "Well," he started, still very much out of breath, "that was… something else."

Emma giggled and turned around to face him in the bed. "You can say that again. I'm happy that it was only a vibrator that you found."

Killian raised an eyebrow at that, his interest piqued. "What else do you have hidden from me, Swan?"

Emma kissed him on the lips tenderly before she nestled into his embrace, stifling a yawn. "Just be glad you didn't look in the box I keep under the bed."

He let the comment pass unanswered, but he knew exactly what he would be doing tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt— Killian tries to get Emma to stop wearing bras.**

* * *

Emma groaned as she walked into her bedroom and emptied her laundry basket out on the bed.

"Killian!" She called his name over her shoulder, and a few minutes later he appeared, leaning up against the doorjamb as he waited for her to speak to him.

"Yes, love?"

Emma narrowed her eyes, pointing a finger at him. "Don't 'yes, love' me. Where are my bras?"

"Your _what_?" He feigned ignorance, although Emma could see that he had a playful glimmer in his eye as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, my god, I don't have time for this! We have to go to meet my parents at Granny's in like, an hour!"

Killian shrugged and walked further into the room, not even trying to conceal his amusement. "Then I suppose you'll have to go without one." He dropped a deceptively chaste kiss on her forehead.

Emma's jaw dropped as he walked out of the bedroom, leaving her to get dressed for her parents' party.

* * *

Emma didn't say a word on the ride to the party, but Killian didn't think much of it, chalking it up to her still being angry about his new hobby.

When they got to Granny's Diner, Killian wordlessly followed Emma to the entrance and held the door open for her as she went inside.

Emma hung her coat up as she looked over her shoulder at Killian, raising an eyebrow at him as his eyes raked over her form, taking in the outfit she wore.

She was wearing a strapless dress, the neckline of which left little to the imagination.

He walked up behind her and brought his lips to her ear, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. "Emma," he exhaled her name against her bare shoulder, "what are you wearing?"

She turned around to face him and raised an eyebrow. "Well, somebody took all of my bras, and I had to improvise." She took a second to appreciate his dumbfounded expression and stifled a laugh. "What's the matter, Killian? Isn't this what you wanted? You got your way, I just hope you can handle it."

Killian watched, slack-jawed, as Emma walked away with an added sway in her hips.

She flitted around the crowded diner, greeting her parents and other friends as Killian watched her from his seat in an empty booth. Although she wasn't looking at him, Killian knew that she was purposefully teasing him—tracing her fingers over her collarbone when he would look her way, or folding her arms under her chest whenever she looked at him, quirking an eyebrow at him and trailing her tongue over her bottom lip.

He shook his head, trying to keep his lust in check as he averted his gaze from hers.

Emma walked over to the booth and sat down across from Killian, leaning forward on her elbows and allowing him an enticing view down her dress.

"What's the matter, Killian? Aren't you having a good time?"

He stared at his drink, knowing that if he looked up at her he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer. "I'm quite alright, thank you."

Emma giggled at the curt edge to his voice as she trailed her foot up his calf under the table.

Finally unable to conceal his lust any further, Killian leaned across the table until his face was inches away from hers and dropped his voice down to a whisper. "Meet me in the bathroom in thirty seconds, or I will come back out here and drag you in there myself."

With that, he abruptly rose from the table and walked briskly to the back of the diner.

Emma felt a chill run down her spine as she watched him walk away, her eyes glued to his ass.

She counted to thirty in her head before she stood from the booth and righted her dress before walking back toward the bathroom.

She'd barely walked over the threshold before Killian grabbed her by the wrist and pushed the door shut, pressing her body up against it. He kissed her hungrily, his hand roaming all over her body as he held his hook under her chin, keeping her mouth on his.

"Bloody hell, Swan." He rasped when he broke for air, trailing wet kisses over her collarbone, "I've no clue how you expect me to behave if you're going to be torturing me like this."

Emma giggled, but the sound got stuck in her throat when Killian ripped down the top of her dress, immediately bringing his mouth down to her chest, laving his tongue against her nipple before he closed his mouth around it, causing her to sigh loudly as her head fell back against the door.

He buried his face in the valley of her breasts, kissing her wetly and heaving deep, hot breaths in and out against her sensitive skin. He brought his mouth back over to her right nipple, using his teeth to tease and excite her as his hand pinched the other.

"Killian," she whimpered out his name as he continued his assault, letting his fingers trail up under the skirt of her dress to find that she wasn't wearing panties.

He growled and released her nipple to look into her eyes as his fingers moved effortlessly through her wet folds.

"Emma," he breathed out her name as one of his fingers began to draw slow, maddening circles over her clit, "you're naked under this dress?"

She didn't say anything, only nodded her head as he pushed a finger into her, making her moan.

"Shhh, love," he chided her softly, "let's not draw any attention to ourselves, yeah?"

Emma didn't even respond this time, only crashed her lips against his as he began to move his finger, driving her wild with his slow and deliberate pace.

"Killian," her voice was barely audible as she spoke his name, "come on, we have to be quick."

He chuckled and shook his head. "What a pity. I was looking forward to punishing you for such torture." He shrugged as he guided her over to the sink, prompting her to hop up onto the counter. "I suppose it's for the best. Besides, I am more than willing to make you pay all night once we get home."

From her seated position on the counter, Emma was just below eye-level with him. She fought back a whimper when she heard his words and all of the promises of what was to come. She leaned back on the counter, resting her head and back against the mirror as Killian dropped to his knees in front of her, bringing her legs up to his shoulders.

"Killian, we don't have time for—"

He silenced her when he brought his tongue into contact with her quivering heat, fucking into her as deeply as he could get it. He moved his tongue over her sopping cunt, the muscle writhing and probing at her as she fought to keep herself together.

Emma clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from shouting his name as he mercilessly sucked at her clit, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

Her hand fell to the top of his head as she raked her fingernails against his scalp, causing him to growl against her heated flesh. She jumped at the vibrations caused by the sound, and pulled him up to her, kissing him fiercely and hungrily. She could taste herself on his tongue as she deepened the kiss, her lust finally driving her to the brink of insanity.

When she broke the kiss, she hopped off of the counter and hiked her dress up around her waist. She turned her back to him and made eye contact with his reflection in the mirror as she bent over the counter.

Killian lost it when he saw her on display for him, and immediately knew what she needed.

He opened his pants and pulled them down to his hips as he stepped up behind her. Using his hand, he guided his cock to her entrance and sunk into her slowly, watching her reflection in the mirror as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Do you see yourself right now, Swan?" He felt her walls clench at his words, and took that as invitation to pick up his pace, holding her hips in his hand and hook and pulling her body backward into his with every forward thrust.

"I want you to remember how you look. I want you to remember how this feels. I want you to remember what I'm saying as I tell you that this is what happens when you decide to taunt a pirate."

Killian moved his hand from her hip and brought it down to her clit, pinching and rubbing furious circles into the little bundle of nerves as Emma's knees began to tremble.

"Oh, my god, Killian, I'm coming."

He smiled triumphantly at the sound of her voice, wrecked with lust and need. He brought his hand back to her hip and began to thrust into her more forcefully, prolonging her orgasm as his own began to creep up on him.

He pulled out of her abruptly, pulling her to stand and then forcing her down to her knees in front of him.

Emma took the hint and brought one hand to the base of his cock, holding it firmly as she brought her mouth down to the tip and sucked it firmly, causing Killian to slam his hook into the bathroom door, leaving a large and jagged scratch in the wood.

Inwardly, she was proud of herself for making him lose control, but she also knew two things: 1) she was going to get an earful about this from Granny, and 2) if anybody didn't know what was going on in here before, they _definitely_ did now.

Deciding that they didn't have much time left, Emma increased her efforts, stroking his cock with her hand as she laved her tongue against the head and underside, working him closer to orgasm.

After a moment, Killian's hand fell down to her shoulder and pushed her slightly back. Emma knelt in front of him as he brought his hand down to his wet cock and began jerking it furiously.

When he came, it was with a stifled groan as his release shot down onto Emma's chest, painting her with the proof of his orgasm.

Killian nearly lost himself again at the sight of his white cum trickling down across her heated and flushed skin, running all the way down to her puckered, pink nipples.

He leaned back against the bathroom door, eyes closed, panting heavily and thoroughly sated. He didn't even it notice when Emma got up from the floor, but when he opened his eyes again, she was standing in front of the mirror, trying to fix her dress and hair.

"I'm never going to be able to use this bathroom again without blushing, you know." She looked at him, a shy smile on her already-flushed cheeks.

Killian pulled his pants up and zipped them closed before walking over to her and kissing her soundly. "I'm more than okay with that, lass. Especially if it means you'll be thinking of me."

They eventually rejoined the party, and Emma tried her best to avoid Ruby's knowing smirks for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The next morning when Emma stopped by the diner for some coffee, she smiled shyly at Granny as the older woman handed her a takeaway cup.

Granny narrowed her eyes at Emma as she leaned in and brought her voice down to a whisper before she said, "You owe me a new door."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a long and tiring day.

When Emma finally got home to the apartment, there was only one thing on her mind: a hot shower.

She unlocked the door and barely managed to grunt in response to Killian's greeting as she leaned up against the kitchen counter, her palms pressing into the cool surface.

Killian watched her for a few moments, head cocked to the side, before he decided to get up and follow her.

"Swan," he called to her softly as he crossed the room, "is something the matter?"

Emma shook her head and relaxed into his embrace when he looped his arms around her waist. "No, I just need to relax a little."

Killian nodded in understanding before he got an idea. He kissed her on her neck, nipping lightly at the column of her throat as he made a path toward her ear. When he got there, he dropped his voice down to a husky growl and wrapped his arms even tighter around her.

"Then, what do you say I help you relax?"

Emma chuckled softly and turned around in his arms, grabbing him by the back of the neck and, pulling his lips down to hers. He responded by dropping his hand and hook down to her backside and lifting her off the floor, walking her back in the direction of their bedroom.

He kicked the door open with his foot and chuckled to himself when it banged loudly against the wall behind it.

Emma shook her head at his impatience as her hands moved down to his chest, running her fingertips over the wealth of hair there.

Killian dropped her onto the bed rather unceremoniously and began to undress himself hurriedly, stopping halfway through unbuttoning his shirt when she caught his attention.

"Hey, slow down, pirate." Emma teased as she propped herself up onto her elbows, "Watching is half the fun."

He chuckled and turned his body toward her as he continued to disrobe, only this time he undid each button somewhat deliberately, looking into her eyes as he whipped off the shirt and threw it into her face.

Emma giggled and held the shirt to her nose, breathing in his scent and letting it overwhelm her for a moment before she snapped back to reality.

Killian now had his hand hovering over the laces of his pants, and she could feel her mouth begin to water as he tugged on the strings and the front of his pants fell open, his cock springing forth and jutting proudly outward.

Emma stared unabashedly and clenched her legs shut, trying in vain to relieve some of the pressure that was building between her thighs

He could sense how on-edge she was and decided to torture her further. He brought his hand to the base of his cock and squeezed it tightly, making himself moan.

Emma gasped as she watched his fist move up and down his rigid length. His eyes were glued to hers, watching her every reaction and using it to spur him on.

"Emma," his voice was gruff and strained with arousal as he pulled her from her reverie, "take your clothes off."

As if she'd forgotten that she'd still had them on, Emma blinks at him and then looks down at her own body, finding herself still fully dressed.

"Oh, right," she blushed as she yanked her arms out of her leather jacket and threw it across the room. Her shirt and pants soon followed and when she was down to her bra and panties she resumed her seat on the bed and continued to watch him.

Her hand trailed down her front and slipped into her panties as he continued to perform for her.

"My wanton princess," he sighed as he pushed his pants all the way down to the floor and stepped out of them.

He walked over to where Emma was sitting at the edge of the bed and knelt down between her open legs. He pulled her hand from where it was drawing idle circles over her clit and brought it to his mouth, growling in the back of his throat as he tasted her arousal on her fingers.

Emma's breath stuttered as she watched him, his eyes boring into hers as he leaned in and tugged her panties to the side with his hook.

He brought his lips down to her waiting heat and licked a deliberate line through her folds, making her gasp and arch further into his touch.

He chuckled at the broken sigh that escaped her lips. He always prided himself on being able to drive her insane with need.

One of Emma's hands falls to his head, running her fingers over his scalp as he continues his assault, thrusting his tongue into her and making her writhe with his efforts.

Her other hand went to her bra, tugging the cups of it downward so that she had access to her breasts. She palmed and kneaded them as she watched him work her over, her orgasm just a few strokes away.

When it hit her, she all but shouted his name as he relentlessly pressed on, sucking and licking at her until she was quivering beneath his eager mouth.

She shivered as he kissed a path upward and stopped at her breasts, paying them equal attention as he licked and sucked one nipple, pinching and twirling the other between his fingers.

While he was occupied with that, Emma pushed her panties down her legs and kicked them off, readying herself for what was to come.

"My, well, someone's eager. Wouldn't you say?" Killian teased her as he reached around her back and unclasped her bra without struggle, tossing it across the room to join her clothes.

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled him down on top of her, settling him between her legs as she kissed him impatiently. "Come on, Killian."

"Always so demanding, lass." He shook his head at her and lowered his lips to hers again, using the kiss to muffle her moans as he thrust into her.

Emma wasn't even paying attention to his words anymore. In that moment, all that mattered to her was the way his hips moved against hers, the scratch of his chest hair against her breasts, the bruising grip of his hand as it held her hip in place, and the stretch of being filled so perfectly by him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind his back as he continued to drive her mad with need. She was panting now, she couldn't help it; every movement he made drew her closer and closer to the edge as he began to whisper into her ear.

"Gods, Emma, you really needed this, didn't you?"

She couldn't respond, only nod as he leaned his weight onto his left arm and brought his hand between them, rubbing ardent circles into her throbbing clit as he brought her closer and closer still.

"I can _feel_ how wet you are. You've no idea what that does to me. Knowing that I did that to you."

This time she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close as he removed his hand and worked his hips in a circular motion, grazing her clit as he thrust in and out. He could tell that she was close, and all he needed was that extra push from her orgasm.

"Come for me, Emma. I need you to show me how much I affect you."

She bit her lip to keep from crying out as her release crashed over her. Killian picked up his pace, drilling into her in an attempt to reach his own peak.

His hips stuttered a moment later as he spilled himself inside of her.

They laid there for a few minutes, both breathing heavily before Killian rolled off of her and pulled her into him, allowing her to rest her head on his chest as they both continued to catch their breath.

"Thank you for that," she panted as she broke the silence, running her fingers over the hair on his chest. "It was just what I needed."

Killian raised an eyebrow at her words as his hand began to trace indecipherable patterns into the skin of her hip. "I think that _I_ am what you needed."

She giggled shyly and wrapped her arms around his torso. "Yeah, that too."


	7. Chapter 7

**The response to the prompt: "CS + handcuffs?"**

* * *

When Killian opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Emma sitting across the room in a chair.

She was only wearing a bra and panties, and he immediately felt his cock spring to life beneath the crisp linen sheets.

"Good morning, Captain," she greeted him seductively as she crossed her legs in the chair.

Killian's eyes roamed over her body, drinking her in. The bra that she wore pushed her breasts up, making them look even fuller and more inviting than usual.

The sight of her on display for him made Killian want to cross the room to her, but when he made to get up, he heard the unfamiliar clang of metal on metal.

His head whipped to the side to see that Emma had handcuffed him to the iron headboard of their bed. He turned to his other side to see that she'd used a scarf to tie his hooked arm down by the crook of his elbow. He swallowed thickly as he realized that he was trapped.

"Emma," he tried to make his voice sound strong and domineering, but it came out closer to a nervous whimper, "what's going on, lass?"

The corner of the room where she sat had not yet been touched by the sun's light, but he could see her smiling even in the shadows. "Well, Killian, if I recall correctly, you once said that we need to have a talk about control, do you remember?"

He shook his head at her, and she decided to elaborate. "At the Rabbit Hole, in the bathroom…"

Realization dawned on Killian and he smiled, the memory of Emma on her knees in front of him making him even harder. "Yes, now that you mention it, I do recall a brief discussion to that effect."

Emma nodded before standing from her chair and walking over to him. "Well, this is how the discussion is going to go: you give control over to me, and that'll be it. I'll free you and then ride your cock until we're both satisfied."

Killian's jaw clenched at her words, but he tried to keep all other aspects of his appearance calm. "And if I refuse?"

A challenging spark shone in Emma's eyes as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip. She got on the bed, lying on her side next to him, so that she could whisper in his ear. "Well, that's when the fun begins." She kissed him just beneath his ear, making sure to linger for a moment, enjoying the way his whole body stiffened at the contact.

Killian tried to speak but found that his throat had suddenly gone dry. He swallowed hard before he was able to get any words out. "And what fun would that be, pray tell?"

As Emma got up from the bed and went back to her chair, Killian's eyes were glued to her ass as her hips swayed with every step. She got to her chair and sat down, tossing her hair over one shoulder as she spoke to him. "Well, it'll be more fun for me than it will for you."

Killian laughed at that, craning his neck to get a clear view of her. "I don't know about that. I'm having plenty of fun just looking at you in that little ensemble."

Emma smiled shyly, a sight that was pure magic to Killian, and shook her head at him. "Okay, I'm going to ask you this one time: who is in control, Killian? You? Or me?"

Killian laid his head down on the pillow, pretending to be deep in thought. "Well, you _are_ the sheriff, so there's that. But _I_ am a captain, love. A _pirate_ captain. And pirates don't surrender, do they?"

Emma raised an eyebrow at him, clearly ready to take him on. "Is that your final answer?"

He didn't even look up, just remained silent and closed his eyes before opening them to look at her and say, "Do your worst."

She bit her lip at the defiant tone in his voice. _Did he really have to be so stubborn all the time? And why did she find his stubbornness so sexy?_

She resumed her spot next to him on the bed and leaned over him so that she could place a tender kiss on his lips. "Oh, don't worry, Captain. I plan to."

She crawled down the bed and knelt between his spread legs. She then took his cock into one of her hands and placed feather-light kisses along the shaft.

Killian clenched his fist to keep from reacting to her touch. She knew exactly how to get a rise out of him, and she played that fact to her advantage as her other hand came down to cup his balls, kneading them gently as he let out a stunted groan.

"Emma," he said her name for no real reason other than the fact that she was slowly driving him insane with her attention, "do something."

She giggled almost sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him. "You had your chance to make this pleasurable for yourself, Killian. Now I get to do whatever I want to you. Just let me know when you're ready to surrender and I'll give you what you want."

She went back to kissing his straining cock, slipping her tongue out every so often to tease the protruding veins along his rock-hard length. After a few minutes, she decided to really set him on edge. She suddenly took the head of his cock into her mouth and sucked him hard, trying her best not to laugh when his hips jerked involuntarily off of the bed.

"Gods, Emma," he all but whimpered as she started stroking him with her hand. "End this, now."

She actually laughed that time, smiling at him from her position between his legs. "Or what? Doesn't look like you can do much in your current position, _mate_."

Emma took him back into her mouth again, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock as he clenched and unclenched his fist in an attempt to keep from shouting her name.

She released him with a wet pop and licked her way down to his balls, kissing them and running the flat of her tongue over them. Killian actually moaned at that; Emma wasn't sure what he said, but she was almost certain that it sounded like her name.

She licked her way back up his shaft and rubbed the underside of his head with her tongue before taking him into her mouth as far as he could go. She moaned around his length when she tasted precum and released him again, stroking him idly as she looked up into his face.

Killian was looking down at her sternly, and she had to admit that even like this he was irresistible. He was totally at her mercy, yet he was still making her work for it.

Emma gave him a few more firm pumps before letting him go and rising from her seated position between his legs.

Killian growled at her as she got up from the bed, leaving him to once again reclaim her seat in her chair. "You know, Killian," she started, trailing her hands over her body, "working on you has really gotten me hot and bothered."

She sat in the chair with her legs spread, knees apart, and slipped one hand into her panties. She moaned loudly (she wasn't even sure if that was entirely for show or not) as she ran her fingers through her wetness and rubbed her clit. "God, I'm so wet, Killian."

He felt his cock twitch at the tone in her voice as she brought her eyes to his, challenging him still as she raised her hips and slipped her panties down her legs, baring herself to him.

She held her legs open as she looked at him, making sure he was watching as she slipped two fingers into herself. "Ah, fuck!" She whined, her back arching as she nearly jumped at the intrusion of her own fingers. She was more turned on then she had originally thought.

Emma worked her fingers in and out of her core, panting and sighing, enjoying his eyes on her more than she thought she would. Her wetness was coating her inner thighs and she was getting closer and closer to her orgasm as she rode her fingers for him. She made a show of it, running her free hand through her hair and then over her lace-clad breasts, pinching her nipples through the material and gasping as a jolt of pleasure ran through her.

"Emma," his voice brought her back to reality as she moved her eyes to his. Even from her spot across the room she could see how on-edge he was, his eyes were dark, there was sweat beading his brow, and she could even make out the vein throbbing in his forehead.

She was winning.

"No talking," she told him curtly, fighting back a laugh at his frustrated groan. "Not until you're ready to give in."

She removed her fingers and began rubbing her clit as she maintained eye contact with him.

And then he started laughing.

Emma was caught off-guard and furrowed her brow at him. "What's so funny?"

"I know you want me, Emma." He replied, his eyes staring straight through her. "I can tell. I think we both know that if I were the one touching you, you would have come by now. Let me fuck you and we can both get what we want."

Her hand froze—she wasn't prepared for him to say anything like that. "You sure about that?" She shot back, but she already knew the answer.

He chuckled again and this time his eyes fell down between her legs, staring at the place where she was throbbing and aching for him. "Gods, Emma, I can see how wet you are from over here. Just release me. Uncuff me and I will make it worth your while. Just imagine my cock inside of you, filling you, stretching you, making you cry out my name. And then I'd fuck you until you screamed for mercy."

She didn't know what to do. It didn't seem likely that he was going to give in, so she got up from her chair and returned to him on the bed. She kissed a path up his abdomen to his chest, then his neck, then his chin. Then she trailed her lips over to his ear, where she tugged on the lobe with her teeth.

"Since you won't obey me, let's see if we can't get you to use that mouth of yours for good."

Before he could ask what she meant, Emma knelt on the bed and then moved to straddle his head. She held herself over him for a few moments before looking down at him. She could only see his eyes, as her body was poised over the rest of his face.

"Well?" She prompted him, "Get to work."

Emma shook her head when she realized that he was clearly dead-set on being stubborn. She could feel his breath ghosting over her heated flesh, and she was so turned on that even the barest touch of his tongue would send her over the edge.

"Come on, Killian," she taunted him, swaying her hips above his face for a moment before she groaned in frustration. She lowered her hips until she felt his lips against her sensitive core, his facial hair pricking her deliciously. She moved her hips in a rocking motion over his mouth, grinding on his face.

Killian grunted in surprise and then chuckled lowly when he realized what she was doing. He decided to help her out and shook his head beneath her in an attempt to rile her up further.

Emma gasped when his nose brushed her clit and she pushed down harder on his face, eager to reach her orgasm. She brought one had down to the top of his head and fisted her hand in the hair there, holding him steady. "Fuck, Killian." She gasped, her body grinding against his face of its own volition.

She didn't even need him anymore, she was more than happy to use his body for her own pleasure, and she was only a few strokes away from her peak when he opened his mouth.

He sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it rapidly, causing Emma to scramble for the metal of their headboard, holding on to it for dear life as her orgasm rocked through her.

"Oh, oh, god, Killian!" She moaned as she shuddered against his mouth. Killian didn't relent in his efforts, licking and sucking her to help bring her down.

When she was finally able to gather her thoughts, Emma crawled down his body until she was able to lay her head on his chest. She had her legs open on either side of him, and she could feel his cock brushing her wet folds.

Before she even realized what she was doing, she began to grind her hips against him, wetting his cock with her arousal as she got more and more into it. After a few moments she was sitting up, hands on his chest as she rode his cock without letting it slip inside of her. She could feel how wet his cock was getting with her arousal and it only served to spur her on as she slid back and forth along his length.

Killian's eyes were glued to her cunt as she humped his cock. He was entranced by the sight of her moving over him, and could feel his orgasm approaching. He watched as the head of his cock appeared and disappeared as it was swallowed by her dripping sex. His hips unconsciously rocked in time with her movements, pushing up when she pushed down and drawing them both closer to the edge.

"Emma," he croaked out, barely able to make a sound, "stop torturing me, just fuck me already."

Emma sat up and pulled the cups of her bra down. She squeezed her breasts as she looked down at him, shaking her head. "Not—" she broke off on a moan when he jerked his hips upward, causing her hands to fall back down to his chest, "not until you say it."

Killian gritted his teeth as he minimally shook his head at her.

Emma laughed as she dug her nails into his chest. "Fine," she reasoned, beginning to move her hips harder and faster, "have it your way."

She leaned back, placing her hands on his thighs behind her so that he could have a better view of the place where they were almost joined. "Can't you feel how hot and wet I am, Killian? You could be feeling me around your cock right now, but you decided to be stubborn and suffer instead."

Killian's breathing had gone heavy and he could feel his peak approaching. "E-Emma, please—" He couldn't even get through his sentence before his orgasm slammed into him, causing him to groan loudly as he spurted his release onto his stomach. Emma continued to grind on him as he came, his voice going hoarse from the strain of trying to keep quiet.

His hips jerked upward from the bed, almost tossing Emma off as he rode out the most intense orgasm he'd had in a long while.

When he made contact with the bed once again, Emma threw her leg over him and rolled onto the bed beside him. She reached into the one of the nightstand drawers and pulled out the key to the handcuffs.

Emma uncuffed his right hand and then untied the scarf that had bound his left arm. She reached for his right hand and kissed his wrist tenderly; she could already tell that it was going to be chapped and raw for a little while.

"Sorry about that," she whispered and he chuckled before pulling her into his arms.

"Don't be sorry, Swan," He kissed her passionately and held her hand in his. "At least not about this."

Emma quirked up an eyebrow at that. "Are you implying that I have something else to be sorry for?"

Killian chuckled and held her close. "Your little failed mutiny, darling. It didn't work. I'm still in control, and I will be more than willing to demonstrate my point next time I get the chance."

Emma shook her head at him and bit her lip against a smile. "Why do I feel like I'm going to be tied up next?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

Killian laughed and kissed her on the top of the head before closing his eyes. "Because you are."


End file.
